memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
BBC
Upon first airing in the UK, the BBC won the rights to broadcast Star Trek. The episodes however did not follow the original airdate or production order. The series was split into four seasons with three episodes withdrawn from broadcast, Plato's Stepchildren, The Empath and Whom Gods Destroy, on the grounds that they were too violent for prime time viewings. A fourth episode, Miri was only shown once and then was withdrawn from repeats after complaints from parents. All four episodes were eventually shown during the 1992-1994 repeat run. Some episodes were edited for violent or objectionable content, including The Man Trap and The Enemy Within. At the time of first airing, BBC was still broadcasting in black and white. The first episode transmitted in colour was Arena. Following the huge success of the series in the UK, BBC subsequently repeated the series throughout the 1970's and early 1980's, but with an airdate order which followed the original NBC schedule. Below is the original BBC airdate order. Series one - Saturdays 5.15pm Where No Man has Gone Before 12/07/69 The Naked Time 19/07/69 The City on the Edge of Forever 26/07/69 A Taste Of Armageddon 02/08/69 Mudd's Women 09/08/69 Tomorrow Is Yesterday 16/08/69 The Menagerie (part one) 23/08/69 The Menagerie (part two) 30/08/69 The Devil In The Dark 06/09/69 Charlie X 13/09/69 Shore Leave 20/09/69 Space Seed 27/09/69 The Man Trap 04/10/69 Dagger of the Mind 11/10/69 The Balance Of Terror 25/10/69 The Squire Of Gothos 01/11/69 What Are Little Girls Made Of? 08/11/69 Arena 15/11/69 Return Of The Archons 22/11/69 This Side Of Paradise 29/11/69 The Alternative Factor 06/12/69 Errand Of Mercy 13/12/69 The Conscience Of The King 20/12/69 The Galileo Seven 27/12/69 Series two - Mondays 7.10pm Court Martial 06/04/70 The Enemy Within 13/04/70 Catspaw 20/04/70 Who Mourns For Adonais? 27/04/70 The Apple 04/05/70 Metamorphosis 11/05/70 Wolf in the Fold 18/05/70 The Changeling 25/05/70 The Trouble with Tribbles 01/06/70 Bread and Circuses 08/06/70 Mirror, Mirror 15/06/70 Journey To Babel 22/06/70 The Deadly Years 29/06/70 A Private Little War 06/07/70 Obsession 13/07/70 By Any Other Name 20/07/70 I, Mudd 27/07/70 Patterns of Force 03/08/70 The Immunity Syndrome 10/08/70 Return To Tomorrow 17/08/70 The Omega Glory 24/08/70 A Piece of the Action 07/09/70 Series three - Wednesdays 7.10pm The Ultimate Computer 07/10/70 Friday's Child 14/10/70 Assignment: Earth 04/11/70 The Doomsday Machine 11/11/70 The Gamesters of Triskelion 18/11/70 Amok Time 25/11/70 Miri 02/12/70 Operation: Annihilate! 09/12/70 The Corbomite Manouver 16/12/70 Requiem For Methuselah 30/12/70 The Paradise Syndrome 06/01/71 Day of The Dove 13/01/71 The Way To Eden 20/01/71 Let That Be Your Last Battlefield 27/01/71 Wink of an Eye 03/02/71 The Cloud Minders 10/02/71 Series four - Wednesdays 7.10pm Spectre of the Gun 09/09/71 Elaan of Troyius 22/09/71 The Enterprise Incident 29/09/71 And The Children Shall Lead 06/10/71 Spock's Brain 13/10/71 Is There in Truth No Beauty? 20/10/71 For The World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky 27/10/71 That Which Survives 03/11/71 The Mark of Gideon 10/11/71 The Lights of Zetar 17/11/71 The Savage Curtain 24/11/71 The Tholian Web 01/12/71 All Our Yesterdays 08/12/71 Turnabout Intruder 15/12/71 Withdrawn episodes Plato's Stepchildren 22/12/93 The Empath 05/01/94 Whom Gods Destroy 19/01/94